


A Present For You

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breeding, Eventual Happy Ending, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: When Dean disobey's his Alpha Sam's orders, Sam is determined to understand what caused him to do so in the first place...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	A Present For You

“Omega,” said Sam. Dean flittered his eyes over to his Alpha, praying he wouldn’t notice. “I’m home.”

“Hello, Alpha,” said Dean in the front hallway, hands clasped behind his back. Sam hung up his jacket and took off his shoes, loosening his tie as he walked past. He paused and took a few steps back, staring down at his naked Omega.

“May I ask why it appears you smell of the outdoors? You were meant to spend the day taking knots from the machine,” said Sam.

“I was angry and conflicted so I disobeyed your direct orders. After you left for work I completed my chores and spent the day swimming before laundering away the evidence and showering,” said Dean, his head cast downward. Sam grabbed him by the back of the neck harshly but it wasn’t painful as was expected.

“Your disobeying of my orders upsets me, Dean, and you will be punished for it. Severely. But your honesty when questioned is admirable. You were quite fearful when you came to me as a sex slave. I feel as though you are beginning to have some trust with me. As a result, we’ll discuss what made you feel this way and then we will decide on a punishment,” said Sam. Dean nodded and Sam lead him to his office, Dean kneeling down on his cushion once Sam released him. “What caused you to be angry and conflicted today, Dean?”

“Your orders, sir,” said Dean, keeping his eyes low.

“Elaborate.”

“I understand now your intention for me,” said Dean. “I felt...it does not matter what I felt.”

“It matters to me,” said Sam. Dean looked up, Sam leaning back against his desk. “Your feelings matter. Please explain what you mean.”

“I understand that I am having surgery later this week. I also understand that you’ve purchased a stud farm. The knotting machine attachments are larger than a human Alpha’s knot. They are canine. I know you intend to make me a bitch that can bear their pups. I know the practice is highly dangerous but very valuable to the owners and produces quality litters. It doesn’t bother me. I’ve always expected the worst. The thing that does is why did you ever show me kindness if that was your end goal? I was already broken when I came here. You have betrayed me and have plans for painful breeding practices that will at some point kill me. I felt that one day of joy for myself before that happened was an acceptable consequence to whatever punishment you give me.”

“You know nothing of my plans for you,” said Sam. “You will spend your time on the breeding bench until your surgery.”

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dean, lowering his gaze.

“Do you wish for pups of your own?” asked Sam. “Answer honestly.”

“My body has never been my own.”

“I said answer honestly.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m incapable,” said Dean.

“What?” 

“All sex slaves are fixed. It’s standard procedure,” said Dean. “Owners never have to worry that way. That’s why breeders exist. I thought you knew that.”

“I did. I didn’t know if you did,” he said. “It does not matter. You will be punished for disobeying. Go to the playroom.”

Dean stood and left, Sam running his hands over his face once he was gone.

  
  


**Three Days Later**

“Omega,” said Sam, helping a slow moving Dean out of the car. Dean looked around and he knew they were at the stud farm. He shut his eyes quickly, Sam helping him walk. “Your surgery was very successful.”

Dean whimpered as he was led inside and down a few hallways, hesitating when he saw a breeding bench in a large room. Sam walked him over to it and Dean knelt down, allowing the workers to secure him tightly. Sam checked over Dean’s cock, soft and small between his bare legs. He then placed a long penis gag in Dean’s mouth, Dean’s favorite, and he was already sucking on it before Sam secured the straps.

“If you’re resigned to your fate, I say we begin,” said Sam. Dean closed his eyes and Sam watched the first dog come in the room. It was large but not overwhelming. Sam watched in amazement as Dean’s hole relaxed at the scent of the dog in the room, slick pouring out. Dean obviously felt it as he moaned, the dog quickly finding it’s mark and plowing into Dean. The dog was eager and pumped it’s hips harshly, Dean moaning into his gag. He couldn’t quite look over at Sam but Sam knew he was enjoying it. Moments later Dean howled as the dog’s massive grapefruit size knot slipped into Dean’s hole, tying them together. The dog came and Dean tensed up, his dick shooting dry, Dean moaning and writhing as he came long and hard. The dog turned back to back with him, pumping it’s release into Dean. Sam wandered around to where Dean’s mouth was and squatted down.

“It was a gift for you. A mating gift. I know during your time at your training facility, the dogs were one of the few things you willingingly enjoyed without coaxing. The surgery that was preformed this morning was to prevent tearing, make it less painful, allow you to orgasm at the sensation of cum inside of you and to ensure there is zero possibility of anything breeding you.”

Dean stared at him, blinking his eyes slowly. Sam ran his hand through his strands, giving him a quick smile.

“Would you like to stay on the stand the rest of the day, Omega?” asked Sam. Dean nodded and Sam lifted his chin upwards. “Honest?”

Sam removed the penis gag and Dean took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I said I didn’t trust you. Sex slaves...we don’t get pleasure,” said Dean.

“You’re my mate, Dean. Not my sex slave. We’ve been transitioning out of it all along. This is for you. So do you want to spend the rest of the day getting fucked til you’re full of doggie cum?”

“Only if you shove that fat cock of yours down my throat and make me choke on it,” said Dean.

“That can most certainly be arranged,” said Sam. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, running the head over Dean’s lips before sliding inside the wet heat of his mouth. “Hold on tight. It’s not just doggie cum that’s going to send you over the edge now.”


End file.
